The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating conductive patterns and semiconductor devices fabricated using the same.
Demand for high speed and low power semiconductor memory devices has increased with the development of high speed and low power electronic devices. Magnetic memory devices have been developed in order to satisfy the demand. Magnetic memory devices can support high-speed operation while being non-volatile, so they have become candidates for next-generation semiconductor memory devices. Other potential next-generation semiconductor memory devices, such as ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices and phase change RAM (PRAM) devices, have also been developed. These next-generation semiconductor memory devices typically store information by using materials having resistance values that vary according to applied voltages or currents and retain their stored resistance values when their power supplies are interrupted. These resistance memory devices have also been highly integrated.